halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy Minor
Grunt Minor is the lowest and most common Covenant Unggoy rank. Rank Minors are the lowest form of rank in the Grunt ranking system, essentially being little more than cannon fodder. Although, in large numbers, they prove much of a threat. Bearing light-orange methane breathers and armor, Elites and Brutes often send them into battle with little or no compunction. They are almost always infantry and are the most common and most easily killed enemy in the Covenant Army. They are known to carry Plasma Pistols, Needlers, and rarely Fuel Rod Guns. The only time in Halo 2 that they use Plasma Rifles is on the level "Delta Halo", the Grunts on the Shade turrets at the bridge have Plasma Rifles but most of the time they stay on the turret until death so they don't use it against you. When playing as the Arbiter, you can also give them one. In the level Uprising, they can hold a Rocket Launcher if you give it to them. They are one of the most common enemies, tied only with the Flood Infection Forms. However, on Heroic and especially Legendary difficulties they are somewhat uncommon, mostly replaced with Grunt Majors and Ultras . Minors are the rough equivalent off the UNSC Private. Theoretically equal in rank to Kig-Yar Minors, they will often be seen with several other Grunt Minors, usually being led by a Major Grunt, Elite or Brute. If their leaders are killed, they will either lose their morale and flee, send wild plasma bolts flying in a desperate attempt, or in Halo 3, arm plasma grenades and run toward you in a suicidal attempt to take you with it. Once they flee, Minor Grunts are easy to kill. Appearances Grunt Minors are one of the most commonly encountered and iconic enemies throughout the Halo trilogy. They appear in almost every level where you meet Covenant in all 5 Halo games. They are even considered cute among some fans. Grunt Minors seem to panic only when their leader is killed. Although, when being swarmed by Flood for instance, Minors will panic and run away if not killed already. Trivia *Minor Grunts are the most easily recognizable Grunt since they are the most common in the series. *Minor Grunts are easy to kill and are a low priority. However, a player shouldn't underestimate a Minor on Heroic or Legendary difficulty. They are quite good shots with their standard Plasma Pistol, and if in larger groups, will concentrate their fire on the player, bringing down his shields quickly. These Grunts panic quite often when their leader is killed which makes them easier to dispatch. But if cornered, they will fight back. *Minor Grunts usually don't throw Plasma Grenades, but when they do, they sometimes throw it at point-blank range and result in killing themselves instead of you. However, if the Catch skull is on, these Grunts can be much more dangerous and throw grenades very often. *Use head shots over medium distances with a Battle Rifle, or get in close with an SMG and take them out with rapid gunfire. The Grunts' armor gives little protection to UNSC ballistic fire, and if hit by a bullet a Grunt Minor may flinch and stumble back, occasionally start to panic. It is then easy to go in quick with a melee attack, or pin them down with continued fire. Minor Grunts are particularly vulnerable to explosives. A single grenade a few feet away from the Grunt will kill it, though if they are too far, but still get hit, they will stumble around with their arms over their head for a short period of time, before running away at top speed. It has also been noted that when a large group of Minor Grunts form, a Rocket Launcher is one of the most effective weapons, and would most likely kill all of them, due to their low resistance to weaponry in general. Also, Sniper Rifle rounds can kill a few Grunts at once, if used correctly and at the right angle. Essentially, the only weapon that might have a hard time killing Minor Grunts would be the Plasma Pistol from Halo 2, but even then, it can kill them quickly if you know how to use it. If you are low on ammo don't waste it on Grunts, simply melee them with your weapon. *Minor Grunts are usually led by a Minor Domo or a Grunt Major. They will usually run in fear and attempt to find cover if their leader(s) have died, though they will often regain composure and attempt to shoot after ten to fifteen seconds or if they are cornered. *In Halo: CE and Halo 3, the Minor Grunts' armor is light-orange, but in Halo 2, it appears to be a more "creamy" orange. *In Halo 3, Grunt Minors are less common. Instead, the player usually fights Ultra Grunts, which are dark grey in color and take much more damage. *Often in Halo 3 on higher difficulties, Grunt Minors are more likely to become Kamikaze Grunts. *In the Halo 2 Official Guide, Grunt Minors are said to have yellow armor, but they actually wear orange armor. *It is virtually impossible for a Grunt Minor to kill a Marine on Easy, and it would have to take a fairly large group with at least a single Major to kill them on Normal. Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks